Finnish mail
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: So… what happens when Finland finds a YouTube video about a girl mailing herself, inside of a box? [SuFin] [UsUk if you squint]


So… what happens when Finland finds a YouTube video about a girl mailing herself, inside of a box?

English is not my first language so if you see any mistake please tell me so I can change it!

A drabble I wrote when I was bored. Since I'm on vacations...

I don't own Hetalia

…

When he closed his laptop, he was sure he had taken note of everything he'd need for the trip. He had bought packed food, some chips, candies and also had put a little pillow for him to sleep. He knew that maybe he would need to… make other things, so he made sure to have everything.

He put all of the stuff inside of the box and then, with Estonia's help, he got himself inside of the box as well, trying to find a comfortable position to be in.

"I think I'm good with this one" He said, looking at the Estonian, who just stared at him with a serious face "Oh, come on Eduard, you said you were going to help me"

"And I will, but I still don't think this is a good idea" He answered, taking the top of the box and putting it on, so it was now closed. He then put tape all around the box "If you have problems call from your phone and I will get you out of there"

"Thanks!" He yelled from the inside, not saying anything else.

Eduard sighed and carried the box to his car, being careful in all the way to the post office. After he arrived, he pasted a sticker that said _FRAGILE_ , so he hoped Finland would be fine. He carried the box again, entering the office and leaving his friend with other boxes that were there, waiting to be mailed.

"Good luck" He said before going with the girl at the front desk and saying where the box should be mailed to. He then left the office, a little worried, but hoping Tino would arrive safely to where he was going.

Tino was excited to see if it would work, so he looked to his phone, it was still early, but he knew they were going to send him in the morning. It was almost midnight when he fell asleep, not bothering to put an alarm.

He woke up due to the feeling of being moved from the floor. He wondered now what was happening. He didn't know if they were carrying him to the ship or just moving him, but he didn't worry, he had plenty of stuff there to survive almost a week, and he was sure it wouldn't take a week to send him.

He sighed, bored.

He took out his fidget spinner and started to spin it, just staring. This was going to be a boring trip and is not like he could use his phone, he didn't have where to charge it, so he needed it if something went wrong to call Estonia.

He felt someone lifting the box and putting it somewhere else. He could hear the waves and also, he could feel that he was moving a little bit, like really just a little, so he realized he was already on the ship.

He smiled, he made it now to the sea.

He opened a bag he had with candies and started to eat them.

"If only I had vodka…"

The ship sailed and Tino smiled once more, biting his bottom lip. He took out his phone again and checked the time, it hadn't been too many hours since Eduard left him at the post office.

He tried to play again with the fidget spinner, bored again.

Many hours passed and Finland was eating the chips this time. He could hear people talking outside, but someone caught his attention.

"Oh, we're almost there"

And with that, Tino remembered something important, that he had missed.

"Oh, shit" He took out his phone and dialed a number. He smiled when he heard the other's voice "Berwald… are you home?"

…

He was confused thanks to the call he got from Finland. Yes, he was home, but Tino didn't say anything else before hanging up. He wondered what he had in mind, maybe he was visiting? That could be the reason why he asked if he was home.

He stood up from the couch and made some coffee to pass the time. He didn't have to work that day and, also, there wasn't anything good on TV, so he just drank the coffee, staring at the window, in case Finland would show up.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep.

…

Tino could feel someone moving him again and then listened to a car, so he thought that maybe they were taking him finally to the other's house. He was now more excited, just waiting for the others to send him now to his house.

He drank some water and let the hours pass.

When he opened his eyes again, he still could listen to the car. He wondered if he was going to arrive yet, still, he didn't know how much he had slept. When he was going to sleep again, he felt someone lifting him up and moving him. He first got scared but then realized that maybe he finally had arrived.

…

He listened to someone knock his front door and he stood up. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but still, he knew that maybe Finland was coming, so he walked to see if it was him. He was a little disappointed to see that it wasn't him but a guy with a really big box.

"Mr. Sweden?" The boy asked in Swedish. He nodded and saw the guy handing him a pen "Please sign here" So he did "Thanks. Do you need me to carry it inside?"

"I can do it myself"

"Okay then. Good night" He left.

Berwald stared at the box, wondering who could have sent that to him. Maybe Finland did and that's why he asked if he was home. He got a little sad when he thought that Tino wasn't visiting him.

He carried it inside and left it in the living room. He then tried to open it, and when he did he got the scare of his life.

"Finally, I'm free!" When Berwald had almost removed all the tape, Tino stood up, smashing the box and jumping outside of it.

The Swede hid with his own arm, almost having a heart attack.

"wha…"

"Berwald!" He ran and hugged him "I missed you"

"I missed you too… but…" He hugged him back "Why were you there?"

"Oh, that's because I thought it'd be fun to give you a surprise"

Berwald blushed a little, still hugging the Finn.

"You didn't like it?"

"I did. You just scared me a little"

"I'm sorry" He smirked "But I can compensate that"

"How?" His cheeks got redder when Tino started to caress his torso.

"I will show you, but let's go to your room" They both stood up, but before they could start walking, Tino smashed the box even more "This is the last time I do that, I swear that was hot as hell"

Berwald smiled a little, before carrying the Finn.

"But it'll be hotter in my room"

And this time Tino was the one blushing.

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, another nation was doing the exact thing Tino did. It seemed that it was a trend to get inside of a box and get mailed to another country.

"Yo, England!" Yelled the American, scaring the shit out of the English man, who almost dropped his tea.


End file.
